The trama of a baby Uchiha
by Animelove101
Summary: “Sasuke… that’s not how you change a diaper… “Shut up Sakura! I know how to take care of our kid! Jebus!” “Really? Then why is the diaper inside out?” “…” “Exactly” SASUSAKU OFFSPRING! nejiten naruhina shikaino
1. My New Baby!

MOSHI MOSHI! I've been meaning to start this for a while, just never got around to it!

Summary: "Sasuke… that's not how you change a diaper… "Shut up Sakura! I know how to take care of our kid! Jebus!" "Really? Then why is the diaper inside out?" "…" "Exactly"

* * *

"Okay Sakura- now push!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!!" **

See that Asian chick with the pink hair, big belly, and constipation face? That's me. Uchiha Sakura- and I'm in the middle of giving birth so kindly GET **THE FUCK OUT OG MY FACE**!!- If you're wondering how this happened, let's have a flash back.

nine month ago

"Sakura…." A chicken haired man called from the couch with a worried look on his face. "… Yea…"

"Are you throwing up again?"

"UuUUuummm…. No?"

"… Should I go get a pregnancy test?"

"I think so…. AND GET ME SOME FUCKING SKITTLES!"

"Aa…"

Current time

So now I'm 18 and giving birth to my husband's first child. Right now I think my doctor is Tsunade-shizou and Ino-pig is her assistant- "**AAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!! WHERES MY FUCKING SASUKE-KUUuuUUN?! IT'S HIS EFFING KII- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!**"

"Sakura…." I look to my left and remember that Sasuke had given me his hand at the beginning of the procedure because I was terrified. Right now he's as white as a piece of paper and I'm currently in the process of cutting off the circulation in his hand. "There you are you ass hole- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"**

Then Tsunade got this big excited smile on her face "I can see the head Sakura- push!"

"**HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**!!"

Then there was a silence… it lasted a while and Tsunade's face got really pale and dull… "… It's not crying..." Sasuke said stating the sad obvious. It was in that instant that my heart almost broke again- "WAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Tsunade's face lit up again and Ino looked at me with extreme excitement "Sakura- It's a girl!" she said with a slight squeal in her voice. She took a pair of scissors and cut the umbilical cord and she and Tsunade rapped the baby in a blanked and handed the screaming thing to me. Tears began to rise in my eyes as she screamed her little red face off. I looked at her and smiled

"Hi baby… I'm your momma… see that strong man next to momma? ... That's your daddy… Say hi..." I said to her in a soft voice then handed her to Sasuke-kun. He took her into his big arms gently and smiled a special smile at her. Teary eyed, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and said "Hi little munchkin… you're such a pretty girl… just like your momma…"

That beautiful sight was the last thing I ever saw before I died…

I'm just fucking with you- I passed out from all the pushing :D.

* * *

"SASUKE-TEEEEeeeEEEMMEEEEEEE!! WHERE'S MY GAWD DAUGHTER?!" was what I awoke to. Then there was a slapping noise, a worried gasp, a sob, and crying baby. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke cradling our new crying baby and a pregnant Hinata rubbing a sobbing Naruto's massive bump that was on his head. "HEY! I JUST GAVE FUCKING BIRTH! I WOULD LIKE TO REST!" I yell to them and they stop their actions… and then the baby starts screaming again.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID DOBE! YOU WOKE UP MY KID _AND_ SAKURA!"

"SHUT UP TEME! DON'T CALL ME DOBE!"

"DOBE DOBE DOBE DOBE DOBE DOBE!"

"TEME YOU SMELL!"

"YOU SMELL WORSE DOBE!-"

And then the impossible happened "SASUKE-SAN! NARUTO-KUN! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SHOVE MY SIZE 6 SHOES UP YOUR ASSES 8!" That was Hinata. Did I mention that she has extreme mood swings as a pregnant chick? Well she does. Then the baby started crying again and Hinata took her from Sasuke and brought her to me caringly "He-here you g-go Sakura-Chan" she said with a gleeful smile and I chuckled an "arigato" to her nervously. Is that how I was? ... I owe Sasuke a tomato then…

The baby stared to calm down and I looked at her. She had dark green eyes and she was in a fresh blanky. "Sasuke… have you checked what color her hair is?" Sasuke had been really worried that our kids would have pink hair- even though I explained it was impossible since none of his family had pink hair- and he wouldn't mind so much if it was a girl with pink hair, but a boy was out of the question.

"Aa." Oh yes, that would mean 'no, I had Tsunade clean and change her. I was too nervous' but being the genius Uchiha he is, he didn't feel like talking about it. Chicken. So now the moment of truth comes. Everyone gets close to her like I am… I slowly pull the blanket back and- "BEAUTIFUL BLOSSO-" then Hinata threw her shoe at his face and Neji and Tenten walked around him and to us slowly, coming to see what was so dam important.

"Hair color" was all Sasuke had to say. I continued the oddly dangerous seeming operation and pulled off the blanket… the color was-

"PURPLE!? MY KID HAS PURPLE HAIR?! NAZE??" That was Sasuke in his Uchiha period mode. Then Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, and Choji walked in. HOW DO SO MANY PEOPLE FIT IN ONE ROOM!? Right now Sasuke is rolling on the floor sobbing 'why?!' Sasuke is funny when he doesn't get sleep and lives on coffee for a day. "You do know it's just like that for a while, it'll go away in a few weeks…" Ino said- the Sasuke looked up at her with a hopeful face "really?!" "Yea, this happens to babes a lot after they are born…" Shikamaru answered for her.

Sasuke quickly regained his posture and strode to my side "Hn" which is Uchiha for 'omg, there never going to let me live that down…'

"So Sakura- what's the kid's name?" Said Kakashi. Apparently I didn't name her yet. "Well let's see… It's a girl… and knowing Sasuke- he's going to make her really UCHIHA so I should pick a name that goes good with it… his mom's name is Mikoto... Mikiko! Her name should be Mikiko! Uchiha, Mikiko born march 15." I told them.

"Sakura-chan... did you just pull that name out of thin air?" Naruto said questioningly.

I sighed. "No not really... I picked it out when I first found out I was pregnant… It means growing tree, since she will grow to be strong. And I thought it would be cute since my name means Sakura like Sakura trees and Mikiko is growing trees... Bottom line- I thought about it a long time ago!" They all stared at me. I stared at them. It went on like that for a while till Tsunade came in and kicked them all out for crowding the baby's room. So now it's just Sasuke-kun, Mikiko, Shizou, and I.

Tsunade walked to me quickly and took the baby "aww! My granddaughter is so kawaii!!" Did I mention that after trying to kill Sasuke when I told her I was pregnant she got really excited and started talking to my belly? Since I'm like her daughter, Mikiko is her granddaughter. "Aw look she's got a strong grip! She must get it from…" then Sasuke smirked thinking that his daughter is going to be just like him "... Sakura! Oh yes, she's going to be a strong girl Sakura!" and there goes Sasuke joy. Well until Shizune came to retrieve the Hokage, she handed us the baby and he played with her for a while.

And no one cared that Lee had been trampled and hit in the face with a shoe. : D he's still on the floor.

* * *

About 6 weeks later we left the hospital and headed to where the Uchiha compound used to be. Now it's just a really REALLY big field with some trees a little lake and a few bare spots where we train. Sasuke is holding my bangs and Mikiko's baby stuff while I play with her. We walk to the house and as soon as I walk in I regret it. "MY GAWD SASUKE! You said you'd try to keep the house in shape while I was at the hospital…" "Aa." Sasuke has been saying the Uchiha phrases more often because he's secretly hoping the baby will say them too. Right now she's in a little pink one-piece and her hair is slowly changing color. It's getting blacker and her eyes are as dark as Sasuke's, but she still had my adorable face.

Sasuke is in simple white shorts and a black Uchiha shirt. I'm in a pair of black pants and a pink shirt with the Uchiha crest in the back.

Right now the house is a pig pen! There are all these packs of ramen and food everywhere and tomatoes! And clothes and garbage... it's just disgusting. The funny art is that Naruto is asleep under the stuff and Hinata is on the couch with a clean neat area around her. "You asked them to watch the house too?" "Hn." Then the baby giggled.

* * *

It's a short chapter because if you were bored you could stop without wasting your time. Sasuke seems OC but how would you act if you could only live on coffee for a day, had no sleep, and dealt with a baby that had lungs of steal?! Exactly. What does it need, funnier? : D if you have any suggestions or questions comment them.

OH! And plz no flames. I don't want to get burned.

PS! The pairings are Sasusaku Nejiten ShikaIno NaruHina and whatever else seems important…. O.o….

REVIEW OR GAARA WILL STOP BEING CUTE!

Gaara: 8 I WILL!


	2. Sasuke learns how to change a diaper?

Okay, so I decided to post another page really fast because... well because my dad still hasn't stopped playing his stupid game and I'm bored. Did ANYONE like that chapter? ANYONE!?

Lee: I certainly didn't... Sakura-Chan is with Sasuke, and no pays attention to me…

Mikiko: yea- I was smart enough to get them to trample you before you started spewing that youth bitch shit. evil smirk

Lee: you a child from hell…

* * *

So after waking Naruto and Hinata they went to go back to their house which no one was watching. "Damit Sasuke, I am NOT cleaning this up!" I said aggravated. "Well we can't make the baby do it!" he said back to me stupidly. I just stared at him. "I mean that you need to… wow, you're really retarded when you don't sleep did you know that?" …then silence… "Yea…"

So I walked the baby upstairs and walked to a room right across from ours that had "Mikiko" painted on it in pink letters. I told Sasuke to paint it for me since I was in the middle of painting it when my water broke. I inhaled and I and the baby walked in.

It was orange with the Uzumaki symbol and poorly illustrated ramen on it. "SAAAAAaaaAAAAASSUUUuuuUUUKEEEEE! YOU HAD NARUTO PAINT HER ROOOOOoOOOOMM!?" and then there was a 'Hn' for an answer. I slapped my forehead with my palm and then the baby did the same thing. "Daddy ish a biyig bawka huh, Miki-chan?" then she giggled. Oh yea. The baby takes after me.

So I walked into the room where the crib and diaper changing station was set up, because someone had a stinky diaper. I laid her down to change when Sasuke came in and stood next to me. I looked up at him and saw that he had his sharigan activated. "… Sasuke… what the hell are you doing?" then he looked a little embarrassed but kept watching "I'm learning how to change a diaper." Then I just stared at him. I think the baby did too.

We stared at him for a good five minutes then he de-activated it "what?"

"Sasuke that's not how you learn to change a diaper… just asked and I'll show you" I said. Being the stubborn man he is he said "NO!" and walked out. I looked at the baby and an evil smile spread on my face. Then she giggled. "Mommy has an idea." After I changed her I helped Sasuke clean up the house and Mikiko rocked in her little mechanical swing that Ino and Shikamaru got us for the baby shower.

* * *

It was two days later when my plan fell into action. I was about to change the baby's diaper when I felt Sasuke's chakra, which means that he's watching me. So operation "Sasuke is a diaper changing retard fell into action".

"Okay Miki-Chan! Time to change that smelly diaper! Okay. First we go around town" then I started swinging my hips in a circle and Mikiko stared at me like I was crazy.

"Then, we hide from the ninja! I said when I covered my face with my hands.

"And then... AMBUSH!" I said revealing my face and flailing my arms around and removed the diaper straps. Then Mikiko started giggling.

"After that you have to scratch the monkey's butt!" I said scratching my own butt.

( Sasuke's P.O.V. )

As I watched my wife scratch her butt I couldn't help but feel like that is NOT the right way to change a diaper... but I don't know how so I might as well watch. I smirked 'I'm a genius for activating my sharigan, now I know how to change I diaper!'

( Sakura's P.O.V. 0

Several retarded actions later I finally changer her diaper. Mikiko got a big giggle out of it and I will have the satisfaction knowing that I will catch Sasuke doing this soon. Everyones happy

* * *

Any requests for Sasuke's diaper changing dance of retardedness? I'll put in the step : D! If any ideas and I'll listen! I'll probably update soon too.


	3. Sasuke's diaper dance of retardedness

:D I'm so happy! People actually read this :D a few people sent in ideas for Sasuke's dance –couch-XxDarkAngelPrincessxX-cough-

* * *

( Sasuke )

Right now all is peaceful in my life. Orochimaru is dead, Itachi is dead, that akatsuki is defeated, I'm married to Sakura, and we have a child… I don't think life could get any better-

"_**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

Scratch that, life_**can't**_ get any better. "Sasuke-kun, it's your turn…" said Sakura. As much as I'd like to call her out on that and point out that I put Mikiko to sleep ten minutes ago, I couldn't help but comply. I mean I want to keep my nards right?

As I stood up and walked to the crib in the room across us, I couldn't help but to over joy that me and Sakura decided to but her across the hall instead of with us. That baby can scream like there's no fucking tomorrow. It's weird though, because sometimes she shrieks her little heart out, or won't make noise the whole day. It's kind of weird… "Hey hey, Mikiko shut the fuck up. Daddy needs to sleep" I pleaded to her at the side of the crib. "Oh yea, you don't speak our language…"

…

…

What's that smell? Oh gawd she shit herself! What do I do, what do I do!? I picked her up and put as much distance between us as I could while I carried her to the battle station- err, diaper changing station. How the hell do you change I diaper- oh yea!

"Okay let's see…" I looked around to see if anyone was watching, but then remembered that its 2 in the morning and no one is up this late.

"Okay Miki-Chan! Time to change that smelly diaper! Okay. First we go around town" I said in a voice high pitched like Sakura's. With a pink flustered face I swung my hips in a circle. Mikiko stopped screaming and a smile came onto her face.

"Then, we hide from the ninja!" I said when I covered my face with my hands. The baby started giggling and I began to wonder if all of this was absolutely necessary…

"And then... AMBUSH!" I said revealing my face and flailing my arms around and removed the diaper straps. Somehow during all that flailing I hit myself in the head... which made her laugh more…

"After that you have to scratch the monkey's butt!" but I just stood there staring at her. And she stared at me… "WAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAHH"- "it's okay, its okay! Look see!" I said pleadingly "daddy's scratching his butt!" and I did so. Really fast.

"Okay... what was next…Twinkle twinkle, little star" I said as I pulled a diaper and the wipes box out from the compartment beneath her.

"How I wonder what you are…" as I opened the diaper. Yup. The star was a piece of shit... EW!

"Up above the world so high" I said as I lifted her legs into the air with one hand and wiped.

"Like a … _diamond_... in the sky" I said as I put the wipe in the diaper, closed it, and held it out and threw it in the garbage can with a bounce in each step...

"Twinkle twinkle little star" I said doing a crapy version of the cabbage patch towards her,

"How I wonder what you are" I said holding up the diaper... I just stared at it… "How the hell do I put this on her?" you see, while I was in the heat of battle (aka, singing twinkle twinkle little star like a retard) I seemed to have forgotten to study the diaper on Mikiko… I have no idea what the final result should be...

"WAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAH!" she started to scream again. I quick threw the diaper on from under her and just panicked and I think I put it on right…

"Sasuke… that's not how you change a diaper…" I jumped and looked behind me to see Sakura leaning on the door frame with a smug look on her face. "How long have you been there?!" I said embarrassed and angry "Um, I would say… from the time you got out of the bed to right now. I like your cabbage patch" she said evilly, and I could just feel my face getting as red as my beloved tomatoes. "What do you want?"

"Sasuke… that's not how you change a diaper…"

"Shut up Sakura! I know how to take care of our kid! Jebus!"

"_Really_? Then why is the diaper inside out?"

"…"

"Exactly"

* * *

Lolz, thank you all reviewers! You guys get this! -throws pixie sticks at everyone!- There so dam yummy :D


	4. Shikamaru and sasuke: we will survive

I'm going to try to make this as long as I can and hopefully you can learn bout lil ol' me, UHCHA MIKIKO! Lolz, :D I hopeded u likeded meh pixie sticks… ededededededed: D

* * *

( Sasuke )

Okay, so now Mikiko has black hair and black eyes like yours truly and to Sakura's joy, on the bobba- err, bottle. I still don't know how to change a diaper and every Saturday Sakura likes to tie me up and make me watch that stupid tape with her and the baby... She tricked me!

"Sasuke-kun! Hinata's water broke and I need to go to the hospital! Ino's guna be there, so Shikamaru is coming over with their kid! Stay here and watch Mikiko- and whatever you do, DON'T LEAVE HER ALONE!" and then she ran out of the house in a bigo huff and I sat there wide eyed. Yea, I live with the kid, but Sakura has never been gone for more than a couple of hours and we leave her with Shikamaru when I have missions.

Did I forget to mention Ino and him have a kid? I think her name is… Shit what's his kid's name? ...AH! Siyuri! Nara, Siyuri- '_knock knock'_ oh that's them. I look at Mikiko who's in a diaper and a black Uchiha shirt "Stay here, I need to answer the door" and she replies with a "buouh" sound... I don't get it either.

"Hey Uchiha. Ino said to come over here with Kenji, its so dam troublesome…- ow..." was what he said when I opened the door to a Shikamaru who was holding Siyuri who was pulling her father's hair out. She's got green eyes and Ino's platinum blonde hair even though it looks like Shikamaru's… and an overly girly and pink old (mid evil era) style dress?! All I could do is stare at the thing. "Ino makes her wear it when we go out to someone's house" he said noticing how my eyes were glued to the atrocious thing.

So he came in and set Siyuri next to Mikiko who looked at her and started pulling her sleeve with a poo-poo face on. Let's see, if it's June then that means…. Uh… Mikiko is 3 months and Siyuri is 6… wow I can count- what's wrong with me!? This baby is driving me insane. "Hey Shikamaru, should we change her... our eyes will burn out of our sockets if we see her like that any longer…" then Shikamaru gave me the happiest look ever "You'd do that!? For me?!" apparently I'm not the only male around here who is being driven crazy by their child and wife. I nodded a little nervously at him and we both headed upstairs to Mikiko's room- "**WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!**" was all I head when I was half way up the steps, so me and Shikamaru both ran down.

Mikiko was crying really REALLY loud, and as a result of that, Siyuri started crying too. We went to pick them up and we brought them with us. Apparently Sakura said not to leave her alone or she'll have a heart attack.

* * *

When we got to her room I opened the closet, and then me and Shikamaru just stared at it. I think my kid had more clothes then ME. "Sasuke… your kid has more clothes then me..."

"Me too…" then we just stared at each other both realizing that were sad, sad little men... "So… what do you think we should make her wear? ..." I asked. Then Shikamaru looked and pulled out a plain blue baby shirt. I nodded in agreement. Yea, we men can dress babies to. Take that Sakura and Ino!

When we walked to the babies that were in the crib, Mikiko's eyes lit up and she reached out for Shikamaru, and seeing that she did that, Siyuri did the same. So he handed me the shirt, and then lifted the babies, who immediately stated pulling his hair. "OOOOW! WHY!? WHY ME?!" he said and then the babies looked at me. And I looked at them. And while Mikiko was reaching out her hands I said with a mean face "**NO**." and then she was getting her crying eyes ready, so I took them from Shikamaru, and they started pulling my hair.

And we passed the babies back and forth for about a good 5 minutes before we put them down and ran to Mikiko's closet and put Sakura's special bandanas that she puts on when changing the babies diapers on our poor sad hair. The saddest part is that they both had SpongeBob on them…

"Okay ... _angels_… were going to change one of you, and Mikiko will be quit" I said with as minimum anger as I could muster. "So it is said!" added Shikamaru. Yea, were bad asses. We crept to the crib and picked up Siyuri and brought him to the diaper changing station, which we also use to change Mikiko clothes on. Shikamaru took off Siyuri's … _dress_ ... and I put it to the side. Right when we were going to pull the shirt over her head- Mikiko burst out in tears. "What NOW Mikiko!?" Mikiko was sobbing then stopped. We headed back to the operation, and this time Siyuri was in a little, and she burst in tears again. "I don't think she wants to share Sasuke…" was all he said. "Yea, but I'll fix that." I took off my bandana and took a step toward Mikiko's crib. "Sasuke don't its suicide!" He called out sadly. "It's okay Shikamaru, I'm an Uchiha. I'll be fine!" I said with a heroic tone.

I bent over to her and she stared up at me with curiosity. Then I did it. I put my head into the crib and she pulled like there was no tomorrow. "HAYAKU! HAYAAKU! I WONT LAST TO LOOooOONG!" I shouted out in pain and watched Shikamaru shove his daughter's head threw the hole. As soon as he did I yanked my head away from her and rubbed my poor scalp.

In other words- we survived this for ten minutes, and I already need Tylenol.

* * *

Mikiko, Siyuri, Shikamaru and I watched some T.V. the phone started to ring. Luckily for me, it's right next to the couch.

"Hello."

"_NOOOO! HINATA DON'T THROW THAAAAT! - SASUKE?!"_

"… … … yes…"

"_I NEED YOU AND SHIKA TO COME OVER HERE, THE BABY WILL BE OUT SOON AND WE NEED PEOPLE TO- AAAHHH!"_

For a couple of seconds I swear I could hear Hinata cursing her head off at everyone in the room.

"Sakura? ... Are you still alive?"

"_YES! JUST GET OVER HERE!!- BY GAWD SHES CHOKING NARUTO WIH A CORDLESS PHONE!" (?)_

And then the phone was disconnected…. I looked at Nara who was staring at me in a mix of fear and shock. I think it's safe to bet that he heard what was happening.

"I think we should gear up, Sasuke... Mendokusai…"

So there I am. The great Sannin Uchiha Sasuke- Sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre and defeater of Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi. Running up the street with my friend and our children, all of us are covered in pots, pans, and whatever we could find to protect ourselves with from the fury that is pregnant Hinata. Someone needs to get me a really REALLY big tomato after this.

* * *

:D Like it? Any ideas on how I should have Hinata act? Any phrases you'd like to be said?

If you have an idea, Gaara will strip for you!

Gaara: :D

* * *

Lolz, first edit. IVE CHANGED MALE BABY KENJI TO FEMALE BABY SIYURI! MAUHFUAHFUAHSUAHHFOEHFOEH- if you need to know im working with firekitty21 (check out her profile, shes in meh favs) on a Naruto story :D YAAAY ME!


	5. Welcome Natsumi

LOLZ! :D I got comments! Ty XxDarkAngelPrincessxX and Amber Shirogane for your ideas! :D they were awesome! HERES YOU'RE PRIZE! – Tosses them in a room where "what is love Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me" and a giggling Gaara are heard- MUAHUAHUAHAUHAU

* * *

( Sakura)

Okay, right now I'm, helping my friend give birth to her first child, and let's just say that it's NOT going to well- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HINATA! DO NOT THROW THAT TOASTER AT ME!-... where the fuck did a toaster come from?" I say out loud after dodging said object. Hinata's in her bed throwing random shit that she finds- toaster, cordless phone, tampons, condoms (lolz), and Naruto… all of them- and complaining about the pain. Naruto's making more Kage Bushin to _help_ her calm down and _help_ us. He's not doing to good. Ino's frantically running up and down the halls yelling out for Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. And Me? I'm trying to stab her with this pain killer shot, but she keeps insisting that it's a taquito….

"**SAKURAAA! FOR THE ****LAST**** FUCKING TIME! I DO ****NOT**** WANT A ****TAQUITO**!"

"IT'S NOT A DAM TAQUITO! - Don't you dare throw that Kage Bushin at me! - AAHH!'

I sadly fell to the floor in defeat, but there is hope. Ino just ran in shouting that she can see the others running up the street. With that newly found shred of hope I get off the floor and... RUN MY ASS OUT OF THERE! LIKE HELL AM I DEALING WITH HER BY MYSELF, OR ATLEAST WITHOUT GOOD HELP! "LATER NARUTO!" "Sakura NOOOOOO!! YOU CANT LEAE ME HERE BY MYSELF!! IM ALLERGIC TO… ugh… HINATA BEING MEAN- lolz, I'm smart…"

As I ran up the hall I hear even more crashing coming from that room. Dear gawd Naruto, you payed, attended, and planed you whole dam funeral… I wonder if the food was any good- OKAY Sakura TIME TO CONCENTRAIT!

* * *

(sasuke)

So there we are. Heading for the scene of the battle. Mikiko in one arm and her diaper bag in the other, and Shikamaru has got the same situation with Siyuri. We've got our armed and everything! We are ready for battle- is that Hyuga? IT IS! He's with Tenten who seems to have put on some wait (can you guess why? Lolz... I bet it's obvious) and Neji who... looks like a dork! He's covered in pots and pans and... Never mind…

"Uchiha. Nara."

"Hyuga. Other Hyuga."

"Mendokusai, Mendokusai"

We just stared and looked at each other... I think I lost my pride and dignity… Mikiko just started laughing at us, since she did that Siyuri did too... I'm a loser-

"HEY! Are we going to help Hinata or what?!.. Or are we here to help Sakura?" was what Tenten said, distracting us from our sad artier. "Ugh, I don't know... This is all such a drag."

"Nara, now's not the time for that. We have to do this now or Hinata might break out of the hospital and hurt us! I don't want to get hurt..." plead Neji and we all just looked at him sadly, then this mob of pink and blond ran past us. I think it was Sakura and Ino- oh wait yup. There turning around.

"MINA-SAN! We need your help! Hinata's tearing the room up and we can't calm her- oh and she said that if you guys aren't here in her hour of need she's going to kill you all..." and we all just stood there and shivered... And then all ran to Hinata's room- which wasn't hard to find, just follow the screams of 'rape' and 'no not the cheese, why the cheese'.

* * *

"_**NAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO**_**!! WHERS MY FUCKING PAIN KILLERSSS!?"** Hinata screamed. Her face was red and her veins were popping out, and everything around her was broken. Oh yea, and Naruto was on the floor with darts in his head. "Sakura-CHAN! HELP MEEEEeeEEEH!" he pleaded.

"IM COMING NARUTO!" Sakura ran in with a big ass shot. "**DAMIT Sakura- I DON'T WANT A FUCKING TAAAQQQQQQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WRAAR WRAR WRAR!**" Then Sakura stabbed her in the leg and inserted the pain killer- which had no affect on the Hyuga girl. "My gawd, Hinata-chan is a monster…"

"**Naruto you stupid baby! it's your fault for knocking me up so stop acting like a mother – bEEEEEEEEEEP- and stop whining damnit**!".. I think she just spewed fire …

"Sakura- THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! GET LIKE 10 MORE!" Ino screamed in panic. "No she's fine, just give her a few minutes." So everyone just stared in terror at the girl till she started calming "Th-thank you mina-sa- _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH OH IT'S COMIN**_!" then we all ran around the room not knowing what to do.

"WAIT!" Tenten yelled out, 3 minutes into the process of being retards "Aren't Ino and Sakura doctors?!"

"Why yes Tenten, yes we are" Ino said puffing her chest proudly.

"Well then DO SOMETHING!"

"Oh yea, huh?.. GET OUT! WE NEED TO DIG INTO HER VAGINA- shoo shoo." And then Sakura shoved everyone but Tenten out. :D Tenten's important.

* * *

So there we are. Sitting in the waiting room looking at each other awkwardly. Naruto was knocked out in a chair.

"_SoooooOOooo_... Tenten... she's…" I start trying to make a conversation because if Mikiko goes to long without noise she starts making her unpleasant noises. After that sentence Hyuga's eyes got all big.

"PREGNANT?! NO! NO SHE ISNT! SHES JUST FAT!" and then we look at him longer with big dish eyes. If Tenten were here right now… BUAHAUHA

"Fat, eh? Well I might tell her." Says Shikamaru evilly.

"Di-did I say fat?! Psha, she's not- please don't tell on me…" he said looking with tears in his eyes. Why dos seeing him that sufferable feel so nostalgic… ha-ha I said big words... and then it hit me.

"OWW! Sakura! TELL HINATA TO STOP THROWING THESE DAM TACOS EVERYWHERE!" I yelled. And then I figured it out. "Hey Nara! You know that riddle you told us? What two coins make thirty cents if one of them isn't a nickel? It's a quarter and nickel, the other on is a nickel" and THEN I figured out why Neji was like that. This smile crept on my face (it's a really retarded smile)

"She's pregnant huh? I can tell, you smell of humiliation." I said with an evil smirk, and hyuga looked down ashamed.

"-Sniffle- yes." He said, and then Shikamaru looked at me all serious. His baby even looked at me serious, and then Mikiko who doesn't like to get left out copied.

…

…

…

"Are you sure it's a quarter and a nickel!?" apparently he didn't even know the answer.

* * *

THREE PAINSTAKINGLY LONG HOURS later

( Sakura)

"Push Hinata, push!"

"**I AM FUCKING PUSHING YOU PINK HAIRED MUTHER FUCKER"**

"WELL PUSH HARDER DAMIT!"

"**THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU'RE DAM TAQUITOS!"**

"**IT WASN'T A FUCKING TAQUITO HINATA, GET OVER IT!**"

"**WELL THEN YOU WERE STABING ME WITH A POPSICAL STICK- **_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**__"_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH WAAAAAAAHH!" and then I lifted up Hinata's new born baby girl. "OMG HINATA, IT'S AN _**IT**_!" Tenten said all surprised but she knew it as a girl.

"ARE YOU FUKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Ha-ha, yea. It's a girl"

I handed Ino the baby, and she cleaned her up and I went with Tenten to tell the boys. "MEN! We have a new kunoichi joining the munchkin ranks! Weres Naru-" but before I could finish the question he ran past me and toward a tired looking Hinata. "BY GAWD SHES BEAUTIFUL! And... BLONDE! Aw, she's a pretty lil munchkin!" he shouted and Hinata just nodded in a tired agreement "that's our little Natusmi…" I went in and retrieve Ino and Tenten, so that Hinata Naruto and their new screaming bundle of poo and joy could be together.

Ino sighed and took a seat next to Shikamaru after stealing Siyuri. "Shikamaru... what happed to her dress?" she said with an evil aura leaking out of her. "U-uh…" He looked around searching for an excuse "U-uh... NEJI SAYS TENTEN'S PREGNNT!" then he grabbed the kid and ran down the row and sat close enough so that he could hear the new distraction.

"DAMIT NEJI! I GOING TO MAKE YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP- WITH THIS!" She pulled out a taquito. Then she ate it. And then she pulled out a magazine and beat him with it. "TENTEN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! You're not even hitting me with a good magazine!" he said attempting to hide behind Sakura who ran to me and played with the baby.

After a while of the beating, playing, and hiding- Tenten sat down tired next to Neji. "yea, I'm Prego there's no more ego-" then I shot up quick "no more ego?!"

"No Sakura. No more ego." And then Mikiko started crying. We Haruno girls like our ego… Sasuke must have super pastries powers cuz he pulled out a bag of egos and handed them to me.

".. Anyway, I'm about 6 months along and due in September. So yea. I'm **NOT** fat." She said glaring at Neji. Oh the pain Neji shall endure. The sweet sweet pain.

* * *

( like 6 months later)

"Mikiko say momma!"

"Fuck that, say Hn!"

"Sasuke don't fucking tell her to say Hn!"

"I'll tell her to say whatever the fuck I want!"

"FUWCK!"

"…"

"What?"

"FUWK!"

"Oh no..."

"FUWK! FUWK! FUWK!" Sang Mikiko who's dancing/ jumping in a circle giggling.

* * *

Lolz yea. :D I have no clue how The New Hyuga kid should be! Boy or girl? You vote!

Oh yea! No egos, taquitos, or tacos where hurt in the making of this!.. Hahah. I'm full of shit! I ate them all :D

I'm such a bad girl.

* * *

Lolz I edited another one :D! if you re-read the chapter or have read the newly posted one (aka the one after this) you'll know that I'm changing Kenji to Siyuri. OH! And I'm going to have Neji have 2 boys :D! They're twins!


	6. OMG Siyuri!

MAUHUAHAUHAUH! I bet you thought it was another chapter didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!?

:D well its not. It's a note.

I'm changing Nara Kenji to Nara Siyuri :D! Heres a description of what she looks like as a munchkin:

She is very small and kind of chubby, she has big green eyes and blonde hair like her mom but it is in a hairstyle like Shikamaru's. She has the one bang thing going on in the front like her moms but it is short. She has an attitude like her mom but at the same time she can be calm like her dad. Her fav color is brown because it is her daddy's hair color! She loves to be held with both her mom and dad but prefers her father. She plays well with other children but has that. "if you steal my toy i will pummel your brains out attitude" : P

If you want more info or want to know the story of how she was born, check out firekitty21's profile :D! Link will be on the top of meh page :D :D :D


	7. Gaara the babysitter! PART 1

LOLZ! : D okay, I'll try to make this long and funny, but you have to understand, there will be dramatic chapters!

* * *

(Sasuke)

"FUWCK! FUWCK! FUWCK!"

"Oh no... Sasuke-kun, what are we gunna do?!"

"U-um... Nothi-"

"If you say nothing I'm going to rip your balls off."

"um…"

I just stared at her angry. HOW DARE SHE TAKE AWAY MY ONLY OPTION! "Well If you want something done then do it yourself book worm!" and then she got all mad and hit me! Then a second later Mikiko and I both said

"Fuck" and that was just the awsomest thing ever. We have a true father daughter connection.

Sakura looked at Mikiko disapprovingly and said "no. you don't say that." And then she hit Mikiko in the butt. Mikiko's eyes got all big then she fell onto the floor rolling around crying and screaming "FUWCK FUWCK FUWCK!" and then Sakura just got mad and hit her butt again(she didn't hit her hard, it's the way parents spank babies when they do something bad). But that just made her scream it louder. I just looked at her with a 'good going dumb ass' stare. Then she hit me over the head again. Before Mikiko could say 'fuck' for me, there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it as Sakura calmed our little brat down. It was Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji with their kids Siyuri, Natsumi, Masato, and Mamoru (the babies were born in that order).

"Uchiha, its Monday." Said Neji with a determined look on his face, well until Mamoru stuck his finger in Neji's nose.

"That's right, teme! I won't lose!" said Naruto and Natsumi said "wamen!" oh no, not another one.

"Hurry and get Mikiko so I can get my money back before Ino finds out. Man this is troublesome." Said Shikamaru with a sleeping Siyuri in his arms.

Before I could answer them, Mikiko came waddling past the front door screaming "FUWCK FUWCK FUWCK" while Sakura tried to run after her but was for some reason tangled in Mikiko's blanket. "GET YOU ASS BACK HERE!-AAH!" was what she yelled before doing a face plant right behind me. Naruto immediately started cracking up nearly dropping Natsumi and Shikamaru just chuckled while Neji sported a smirk. Sakura rolled on her back and faced the people whom just watched her sad display of parenting. With a heavy blush she yelled at me "Sasuke go get our fucking"-"Fuwck"- "kid!"

On that note I darted my ass after her. She wasn't that hard to find, just follow the sounds of cursing. After retrieving her I went to the front door to see a now untangled Sakura playing with the babies. Siyuri a one year old in a brown shirt and khaki shorts and her hair is in a high pony tail with a bang on the side of her face. Natsumi had her hair in a pony tail on the side of her head with an orange Uzumaki shirt and jean shorts. Masato with his long light brown hair sported like Neji's and two thin bangs on the sides of his head is wearing a dark blue shirt with jean shorts and his big almond eyes. Mamoru with his bangs short and to the sides like Tenten's with a short dark brown hair was wearing a pale blue shirt and jean shorts with his Hyuga eyes.

That was our competition. "Wait here, I'll change her, then we go." I said and grabbed Mikiko to put on proper battle artier. I put her in a red Uchiha shirt and her black shorts, while her hair was already in pony tails. After that I went with her back down stairs and we all left excluding Sakura.

* * *

(AT THE PARK!!)

We don't tell our wives, but every Monday we go to the park with our kids and place bets on them or make them go into competitions. Like the one we are in right now is "whose kid acts more like them". Shikamaru sighed and laid back, while Siyuri sighed and laid back... then she started pulling his hair. "Ha-ha almost had it Shikamaru! _ALMOST_!" Naruto squealed. "Oh yea? Let's see you do better, baka- ow! Siyuri that hurts daddy. Please stop." Then dobe looked at his daughter who stared at him curiously. "Ramen!" he said and she got a happy look on her face and said "Wamen!"

"Ramen!"

"Wamen!"

"RAMEN"

"WAMEN"

"RAAAAaaaAAAMEEENN!"

"WAAAAAMMMMEEEeeeeEEEEN! - baka"

And then Shikamaru started laughing at him as Naruto looked at his daughter in sadly. Apparently we call him baka too much. "baka-wamen!" okay, I couldn't help it. I snorted. "NOOOO!! WHY!? Not my little Natsumi!" he said hugging his daughter who hugged him happily, not understanding that she made her dad cry. So we looked at Neji who smirked. "Well it shouldn't be a problem seeing how my kid looks just like me." He said full of arrogances. "Yea Hyuga, one of them." After I pointed that out and we all looked at his kids. Masato (who is like a mini Neji with almond eyes) was sitting happily playing in the sand with Mikiko, while Mamoru (who's a mini male version of Tenten with Hyuga eyes) was tossing his stuff everywhere like they were ninja stars. Neji just looked at him sadly, until Mamoru hit an old man in the back of the head with his plastic shovel. That was pretty funny, but Neji had to go apologize to the man which means he was disqualified from this round.

"So teme, what are you gunna do?" Naruto said finally done with his sob fest. I called Mikiko over to me and when she got there the first thing she said was an annoyed "Fuwck". Shikamaru laughed at me, and I glared at him. Neji returned and said "wow she does take after you, what a little potty mouth." Then I glared at him and she did the same. "Omg, they are alike!" Naruto shouted. "Shut up dobe I haven't done it yet!" "Gomen gomen, teme."

So I took out her pony tails and rubbed her hair, which immediately turned spiky in the back like mine (it's short and the chicken butt is why they have her wear pony tails). She looked at me happily, and then I put my ninja head band on her. I kneeled to her so that we were face to face and said "No more cookies for you young lady." Then she said "fuwcK" and glared at me with her arms crossed. I lifted the child in the air and shouted "I SHALL CALL IT MINI ME!"

And then dobe, Neji, and Shikamaru sweat droped and each gave me a buck. "I told you I'd win." I said putting Mikiko down, who crawled back to her friends. Then Naruto said "okay, next event! We get our kids to stand and last to fall wins!" so feeling the heat of battle, we ran to our kids and aligned them. "Hey wait, my kids are younger and there are two of them." He stated feeling that we're cheating.

Hah what a sore loser.

"Well once one of your kids fall, you have the other stand." Shikamaru replied. So they aligned in this order: Siyuri, Mikiko, Natsumi, and Mamoru. After a good five minute the dobe said "Okay, this is going nowhere- let's make them walk!" and then we got out a cookie each and the kids started walking towards us, so we kept backing up. Mikiko started to walk faster toward me wanting that damn cookie, but she did a face plant and immediately shouted out "Fuwck!" When Siyuri saw that Mikiko fell, she did the same. Then Natsumi saw that they fell and waddled back to them to help. Mamoru kept walking and then fell and started crying, catching Natsumi's attention. So Neji ran to Masato and put him right in front of the spot where Mamoru fell. Natsumi was coxed into following Naruto and so now it's just Natsumi verses Masato.

Nara looked at me with a determined glint in his eye "I got five bucks on Masato wining." I know he only said that because Natsumi is starting to lose her balance, but I've never been one to back down from a challenge. "You're on." So Shikamaru and Neji are yelling at Masato to keep coming and Naruto and I are yelling to Natsumi that if she wins we'll buy her ramen, even if she can't eat it. None of us seemed to notice that Mamoru, Siyuri and Mikiko had left and crawled to Kakashi who was taking a stroll in the park.

* * *

It was a good 15 minutes later when Masato had tripped over his own feet, making me gain 5 bucks. We all gave Naruto a buck since he won, but hey I still got some cash. We got the kids and walked back to our spot on the benches in front of the sand box when it struck us-

"WHERES THE KIDS?!" we shouted and ran around. We looked on the slide, the swings, and dug in the sand box. Neji, Shikamaru, and I fell on our butts with a sad look on each of our faces. Our wives are gunna kick our asses. "HAHAHA! Look at them Natsu-chan and Masa-chan! There bakas!" Naruto shouted in glee and Natsumi replied with a "BAKA!" Dobe was the only one who kept track of his kid. That's sad…

"Yo" we looked up to see Kakashi holding Siyuri in his arm and Mikiko and Mamoru were at his sides. We each grabbed our child and scolded them. Mikiko hit me in the face, Siyuri cried and hugged Shikamaru who hugged her back, and Neji hit his kid in the butt who started crying till Neji gave him a cookie. Kakashi pulled out his infamous book and Mikiko pointed at it and said "fuwck". Kakashi smiled at her and said "that's right" and patted her head. Right after that we each grabbed our kid and crawled away from him.

"Kaka-sensei, you gunna poison our kids MINDS!" Dobe shouted, saying something smart for once (: O OMG!). Kakashi just looked at us with a sad pout and swooped up all our children and ran off. So there we are sitting on the ground staring at him run off laughing like a maniac…

…

…

"OH NOES!" then we all run after him.

* * *

We found Kakashi in the street chatting with some women about how he's a lover not a fighter and how he loves to play with his friends kids, using the poor children as a flirting gain. So we all walk up to him and beat him while our kids point and laugh.

In the end he looked like an old man who got mugged on the street. A second later Mikiko crawled on him and hugged him before crawling off. That earned him an "aww! KAWAII!" from passing chicks.

* * *

:O WOOT WOOOT TIME SKIPY! XD XD!

* * *

(The kids are all 3, but Siyuri is 4!)

(AT THE PARK! )

Mikiko was just dropped off at the park where her and her friends were being watched by Choji while they play. She walked to her friends little meeting point by the sand box. "Ohayo!" She said with a glee full look on her face. Her hair is still in pony tails even though it has out grown the chicken butt and she's in a pink spaghetti strap with the Uchiha symbol and white shorts. "OHAYO MIKI-CHAN!" Said Siyuri who's in a light blue short sleeve shirt and tan short pants. "YO, Miki-chan!" Shouted a hyper Mamoru who's in a brown shirt and white shorts. Masato just waved and he's in the same thing as Mamoru but a green shirt.

Mikiko looked around and realized Natsumi wasn't there "Where's Natsu-chan?" she asked and Masato answered "Oji-san hasn't brought her yet. Were waiting for her." "Oh." So they stood they're awkwardly for a few minutes before Natsumi arrived with Naruto. They were waiting for Natsumi because she was the one who was supposed to bring the toys that day. Naruto left a big red wagon of toys before running of screaming some crap about the Kazekage.

"NATSU-CHAAAaaAAAN!" Mikiko and Siyuri shouted before glomping the little Uzumaki girl. She had her hair down and it was a lot like a short version of Hinata's but blonde, she wore a light blue sweater and dark blue shorts that matched her big blue eyes. "MOSHI MOSHI" so the little gang split up.

Mikiko followed Masato to the sand box and whined "Masa-kuuUuun! Play tag with meeEEEee!" and Masato said "No, I have to look for the lost treasure!" then he walked away leaving a mad Uchiha there. Never make an Uchiha mad. She walked to the other side of the box and took Siyuri's shovel when she wasn't looking and walked to Masato. With a super sweet tone she said "Here Masa-kun! Use this to find your treasure!" and she gave it to him with a smile that could give him diabetes. He grinned and said arigato, and she scurried away to watch her plan fall into action.

Siyuri looked for her shovel so she could finish her sand castle and couldn't find it. Before she started crying she looked to Masato who was digging with said shovel. Never take anything from a Siyuri.

"MASATOOOOOOOO!!" she screamed as she ran to him. Masato quick got up and ran away from her. Mikiko laughed cynically at the scene, she ran in front of Siyuri who bumped into her. "OH NO, IM IT!" Mikiko said joyfully running to Natsumi who was immediately tagged. She ran after Mamoru who was tagged who ran after Siyuri who he tagged too hard and knocked her into the sand. Siyuri recovered quickly and chased after both Hyuga boys who ran in alignment.

: D it went like that for a while.

* * *

(AT THE HOKAGE TOWER!)

"I've called you all here for two reasons. The Kazekage Gaara and his guards are here for the alliance treaty signing that has to be done every five years so that other Kages now that we are in an agreement." Said Tsunade who had her business face on. The rookie nine, team Gai, and the sand trio were in her office. "I've also called you here to inform you that the treaty carrier was attacked by hidden mist ninjas yesterday. Apparently they don't want the alignment and have even tried to attack the Kazekage. I'm sending you all out to go find out what is going on and put a stop to it immediately." On that note, Sakura spoke up "But isn't it dangerous to send all of us? And what about the children?"

"I've thought of both things. It's not dangerous because the other shinobi in our village are capable of taking care of us, and we are sending the new Sannin so that they know I mean business. But Gaara and I will not leave. I'm asking Gaara to take care of the children." Gaara looked at her wide eyed, and his siblings sweat droped. Gaara take care of kids? That'd be the day.

But Gaara being the smart Kazekage he is, he knew that the ninjas would not leave unless they knew their kids were safe. "I understand" he said, catching everyone by surprise. "I believe the children are being watched by Choji at the play ground. When you watch them, you may use the guest room in the Hokage tower, and Shikamaru you go with him to the park and retrieve Choji. You all have a few hours to grab necessary tools, but I want you to go immediately before they attack the village. Go!" and on that note all ninjas poofed away, leaving Tsunade to choke on the jutsu smoke and what could only be guessed as an Uzumaki fart.

* * *

(BACK AT THE PARK!)

(MIKIKO!)

There's a scary red haired man talking to that fat guy Choji, but mom said not to call him fat. I don't know why. "Hey mister, who are you!" I said pointing at him from behind Choji. He looked at me with a scowl on his face. "Its impolite to point." he said and I stuck my tongue at him. He's mean like that bug guy!.. What's his name? Aburamushi, ha-ha I called him an aphid… what's an aphid? I walked around thinking to myself when I bumped into Siyuri-chan. "Hi Siyu-chan- what's wrong?" she was pointing to the man with red hair "He looks scary..." I huggled her. "Awe! Siyu-chan, he's just a mean stinky! Let's go get Natsu-chan!" and I dragged her to the slide where Natsumi-chan was sliding. "Natsu-chan, there's a scary man!" Siyuri squealed hiding behind the ladder. "Nuh uh! He's a stink stinky! He said I was... Impololo… Imporotot... he said something mean!" I shouted. I don't know what he said, but I know I should be offended.

Before Natsumi could laugh at my immature antics (yet she can't say impolite?!), she pointed and said "Look, its Siyu-chan's daddy!" and she slid down and we all ran to Shikamaru-chan. "DAAaaAAADDY!!" whined Siyuri till Shikamaru-chan picked her up. She hid in his neck and said "that man is scary" and that man gave what I was guessing an offended face, but I can't tell cuz he's gots no eye brows- "HEY!" I shouted pointing at the man, gaining all their attention. "He's gotsa a tattoo! That musta hurt like a mutha fucker-""Mikiko, what did your momma say about cussing?" said Shikamaru-chan.

"Not to." I said staring at my feet while they kicked the dirt.

"And why is that?"

"Because it offends people. Like Naruto-onii-sans fart." On that comment I earned a laugh by Choji. Then Natsumi-chan added "Daddy's fart does smell pretty bad."

After Shikamaru-chan laughed, he set Siyuri down and told us "Now I want you to go get Masato and Mamoru and tell them that Gaara" he said pointing to the scary eyebrow less tattoo man "Is going to take care of you guys." I made a stink face at him "no! I don't wanna!" and then Siyuri said "but daddy, I'm scared!" and Natsumi was climbing on Choji so she could get a closer look at Gaara's tattoo. Shikamaru gave and exasperated (where the hell does she learn these words?!) sigh and said "Look, everyone's mommy and daddy has to go on a mission, and Gaara is going to watch you. Now you're going to go and you're going to behave, understand?" he said with a serious face. We reluctantly nodded.

After that we ran to the tree where Masato-kun and Mamoru-kun where playing ninja battle. "I WIN NO JUTSU!" shouted Mamoru. "HEY! You can't do that's cheating!" yelled Masato. "Nuh-uh! It's fair, I made that ninjutsu yesterday!" shouted Mamoru who had a triumphant smirk on his face. "LIAR!" Masato yelled as he lunged at his little brother and wrestled him. Then I jumped in and hit them both on the heads and one of them got me in a head lock, but I got out and hit someone in the face. After the dust that had risen, due to the action, had faded, I saw that I hit Masato-kun in the face and was sitting on Mamoru-kun.

"Miki-chan. Get off them!" shouted Natsu-chan, she doesn't like it when I fight with people, but it's so fun. "Natsu-chan, we were just playing!" I shouted back getting off of Mamoru and helping him up. "You're so lucky dad says I can't hit girls!" he shouted. "Well I can!" and then with that said, I punched him in the arm hard. He winced and smiled at me, were such dorks. I turned around to help Masa-kun up, but I saw him holding his nose. "Gomen nasai, Masa-kun. I got over excited" I apologized. "It's okay." He said muffled and blushing. I moved his hand and gave his booboo a kiss, which made him blush harder. "Okay, my daddy said we have to go over there to the scary man on the bench, last one there has to clean up the toys!" and then we all ran to the benches, because cleaning is for suckers.

When we got there it was just Gaara sitting there with a frustrated look on his face. He already had the toys in the wagon, and there was another really big red wagon. I smiled at the other wagon, because that means we get to ride in it. "What happened to him" Gaara said looking at Masato-kun, and Siyuri-chan answered "Miki-chan punched him in the nose and was like 'whoa!' and I was like 'WHOA!' and then she was like... 'whoa'" and then he just stared at her for a while. Natsumi went to him and said "Do you have a tissue?" and he shook his head no. Then Natsumi chan went to the pile of toys and pulled out her first aid kit. She took out some gauze and she wrapped it around Masato's nose, but she had to be careful or he wouldn't be able to breathe. In about 3 seconds his head looked like a gigantic white bee-hive. Gaara quickly took it off and used the gauze to clean up his nose. After that I shouted "SHOT GUM- err, SHOT GUN!" and ran to the red wagon and took the first seat in the gigantic wagon. After that everyone else ran to it and sat. Gaara stared at us with a confused look. "You gotsta pull us." Siyuri said to him like he was a baka, and I'm guessing he is.

So the man turned around and picked up his big gourd thingy, it looked heavy. He emptied out some sand and Mamoru shouted "OOH! He tooked sand from the sand box!" and then Masato said "Nuh-uh, that sand is darker!" and then Gaara gave them a 'shut up' look. He did some hand signs and then the sand took the form of him. "LOOK! It's another scary eyebrow less tattoo man!" I shouted and then Siyuri screamed and hid behind Mamoru who was laughing. Gaara gave me an angry glare and he had the sand Gaara pull us while he pulled the other red wagon of toys. When we were in the street some people where secretly giggling and others were like "OMG, IS THE KAZEKAGE!" I gasped and looked at him "YOU'RE A CAKE-KAGE?! Is that like a lord of cake, if so that's awesome!" then Natsumi did a face palm and shook her head at me. Gaara didn't answer me.

* * *

LOLZ! Poor Gaara, any ideas for what the children should do to him? Should I make them talk more immature? LOLZ! I'm going to have them do scary stories, Lolz, Hanako-san from the toilet. If you don't know who that is, ill post it in the next chappie :D!

ZOMG- anyone want to try and drawl the lil munchkins?! GREATLY APPRECIATED :O! Did I make it long enough?

**THINGS TO EXPECT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!:**

"_And who are you?" "__**HANAKO-SAN**__" "where are you from, Hanako-san" __**"THE TOILET!"**_

"_My uncle is on weight watchers, but he still cheats."_

"_One time I had to go pee and night, and then and then, I heard noises coming from mommy and daddy's room, and then and then, I saw them wrestling nakey, and then and then, daddy got mad and told me to go to bed, and then and then... I forgot what happens next..."_

"_My momma says that my daddy is one of those arrogant prick types that you hate till he's inside of you. What does that mean?"_

"_Our mom says our dad is a sex machine."- "Oh my gosh, so does our mom!"_

Lolz, any inappropriate questions you would like our little deviants to ask Gaara?


End file.
